In the Garden
by Fenrir928
Summary: A young pony discovers she has abilities that she should not. Abilities that lead to trouble for her and everypony else.


On the out skirts of a village so small it did not have a name, a long ways away from the beautiful metropolis of Canterlot, there lived an unhappy earth-pony couple. They were greatly grieved by their town and their lack of a child. The town they lived in was barren; the land unable to support much vegetation other than weeds. And long had they tried to give birth to a little bundle of joy all their own. Most of the towns-folk had their own foals and the couple could see the happiness that having a child brought. They attempted many times to fix their problems, but they could never manage to make anything grow, in any sense of the term.

The couple slowly slipped into despair, for they knew in their hearts that their two greatest desires in life would continue to elude them. Until one day, the wife, a yellow pony with a lighter, fluffy mane, came back home from a trip into town. She had been crying; the tears still fresh on her face. The husband rushed to his wife afraid to find out what was wrong yet burning to know; so he could try to alleviate her troubles. He was covered in dirt from a day spent trying to coax life from the ground, and hope into his heart, that concealed his bright red coat and brown mane, changing it all to a ugly clay color.

As he drew closer to his wife, he could see that she was not saddened, but overjoyed. He stood in front of her, a questioning look on his face. In answer she merely held up a small object carefully brought home. The husband stared at it, rubbed his eyes, and then continued to stare at it.

The object was a pregnancy test, and there, in its little window, was plus sign. The stallion looked into his mare's eyes. She merely nodded. The two collapsed into one another's hooves and began crying with sheer joy. Finally, after so long, parenthood would be theirs. They knew that it would be tough going for a while, but they also knew their friends and neighbors would help as much as they could. The pair stood staring lovingly into each other's eyes, the happiest they had been since their wedding day. This was real; they were truly going to be parents.

The news traveled quickly. Everypony in the unnamed town stopped by the now happy couple's house to offer their congratulations and any aid they good muster. From the carpenter, they received a beautiful crib that would be the child's first bed. Many others offered them all sort of things to meet the foal's eventual needs. Blankets, diapers, some toys, the ponies of the town gave freely and without hesitation, overwhelmed with giddy excitement that the pair had finally gotten their wish. The two ponies had always been there for anypony in need, and now their kindness was being repaid many times over. It drove the already ecstatic couple to tears again and again to see their joy on the faces of the other towns-folk. Many times, the stallion's friends would tease him for crying; their own tears soon welling in their eyes, ending up with the whole group laughing and crying together. The gift giving continued for several days, with ponies from neighboring towns who knew the pair from via work flocked in droves to offer their own wishes of good health. Many of these ponies were wealthier and took up a donation for the less fortunate couple; for they knew they would need every bit they could draw on to get through the hardships of a child.

The months passed and the frenzy slowly died out as the couple began to prepare for the new arrival. They worked to foal-proof their home and get the spare bedroom ready for the joyous day to come. To look at them, one would not be able to tell that they were the same couple as before. The stallion went about with a spring in his step and a song in his heart. The mare had already begun to show signs of her pregnancy, yet she still worked hard to keep up her house while her husband worked hard to provide for their future. Every day, he left to take various odd jobs in the neighboring towns. It pained him to be away from his lover for much of the day, but he knew in his heart that he had to bring in as much money as he could. When he apologized to his wife about working so much, her only response was to give a kiss and tell him she understood. The stallion also continued to work on his little plot of land. After finally having his deepest wish granted, he refused to give up on his other dream. Despite the continuous failure of his crops, he kept fertilizing, planting and praying to the princesses that something would take root.

When the joyous day of their child's birth finally arrived, the stallion found himself doubting everything. Would his love be safe? They could not afford to go to a hospital, and so had to trust some of the older mares in town o deliver the foal safely. He found himself stuck outside his home, and hearing the sounds of pain escape his lover lips was driving him mad. The only thing he could do was tend his "garden", if one could even call it that.

As he looked over the depressing plot, he noticed a small splotch of greenery. He walked over to it, not daring to believe his eyes. Something was growing in his garden, a carrot by the looks of it. He was shaking as he slowly pulled the vegetable from the ground. Amidst all the failed attempts at growing, this one little carrot managed to survive and grow. It was small and slightly withered, but the stallion did not care. It had grown from his garden, the only other thing he loved besides his family.

Just then, the midwife called out to him, telling him to come meet his daughter. He walked in to the house and back to the room he shared with his wife, still clutching his carrot. He pushed open the door to see his beautiful, smiling wife holding a small bundle of orange fur. It was the most amazing sight he had ever witnessed.

The mare lay in bed, exhausted by the act of giving birth to her daughter. When her stallion came in she bore a serene smile. She saw the carrot that he was hugging to his breast and her smile grew wider, if that was possible. Once more, tears welled in their eyes, elated that everything was finally right in their lives.

With a watery smile the mare said, "What should we name her, Chestnut?"

The stallion, Chestnut, stood looking at the wonderful ball of orange fluff cuddled up in his wife's hooves, the carrot orange foal left him somewhat dumbfounded. Chestnut looked to his carrot, then back to the foal and his wife and gave a big smile.

"Why not Carrot Top?"

**[A/N] Hello there, this is a teaser for another story that I have been working on for a little while and I want to know if you all think I should continue it, so please read and review. Also, you will get bonus points if you can find out what brony made song inspired this story. Post your guess in the reviews and I'll tell you if you are right. Here's a hint, it was posted on EqD a while ago.  
><strong>


End file.
